HP Drabbles
by Future Starkid Member
Summary: A series of Drabbles that my friend Sapphire Leo and I are doing. Should be fun! Prompt each week! This week: Dance
1. Blue

_Something my friend Sapphire Leo and I are doing! Drabbles each week! Hers is called Hogwarts Drabbles._

_I do not own Harry Potter or whoever owns Furby. 'Nuff said._

_Prompt: Blue  
Characters: Voldy and the Death Eaters  
Rating: …T…I use language…  
Summary: Narcissa finds something blue and furry…and a bit creepy…  
Pairing: None_

-0-

"It's blue…"

"And furry…"

"I find it to be quite cute."

"Really? I find it to be quite creepy Narcissa."

"…You don't have to be so mean Lucius…"

"What…What is this vile thing?"

"My Lord, 'tis what Muggle children call a…fury, no, a fubby, no-"

"What is it? Spit it out Yaxley!"

"HI! I'M FURBY! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

"AH! AVEDA KEDAVRA!"

"…You just killed a Furby, my Lord."

"…You think I care Snape?"

"But it was Blue…you can't kill blue things."

"I agree with Draco! You can't kill blue things. Or furry things!"

"Shut it Scabbior! You too Ferret!"

"Yes sir."

"Yes my Lord"


	2. Proposal

_Prompt: Proposal  
Characters: Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall mostly, a bit of Dumbledore and the rest of the staff  
Rating: T…The language caught me…  
Summary: One of the worst proposals ever…except for that one time…  
Pairing: None_

-0-

"I have a proposal everyone!" Minerva and Severus groaned at the Headmaster's cheery attitude.

"What is it this time Dumbledore?" Filius Flitwick asked. He too, was too cheery.

Then Minerva noticed that damned twinkle in Albus' damned eye. She glared

-0- (1 Week later)

"Stupid Teacher Swap. Minerva, do you know how unruly your Gryffindors are?" Severus asked her at dinner on the last day of the Teacher Swap.

She glared at him, apparently too stressed to be poked at. "I could say a great deal about your Slytherins. In fact, I could probably go on for a year. So don't even bother with your insults."

He smirked. "A bit tired are we?"

She took off her glasses and rubbed her face. "Damn Teacher Swap" she mumbled in her hands. Then she turned her head toward him again. "Worst. Proposal. Ever."

"Actually, I can think of a worse one." He mused.

She raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

"That time when Filch proposed to Rosmerta, and he wasn't even drunk."

Minerva almost choked on her tea, earning a few odd looks. "What did she say?"

"No, of course."

Minerva gave a light laugh. "I guess it could've been worse"

"Great news Minerva, Severus!" Albus smiled at them. "Delores Umbridge wrote me a letter telling me that she was no longer working for the Ministry and would like a job. So I told her to come here! She's coming back, isn't that great? An extra staff person!"

At exactly 7 pm, the windows in the Great Hall were shattered, students had a gossip topic for the next few months, Minerva needed to recover her vocal cords, Severus needed a new wand, and Albus was confined to the Hospital Wing for the rest of the year, needing to regrow his eardrums, several bones, and fix the many cuts and bruises on his person.


	3. Slinkies

_Prompt: Slinkies  
Characters: Umbridge, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and McGonagall.  
Rating: T  
Summary: Some people are like slinkies: Not really good for anything but still bring a smile to your face when you push them down the stairs.  
Pairing: None_

…_Where do I come up with these prompts? First blue and now slinkies…There is quite obviously something wrong with my mind…_

_Disclaimer: I owned Harry Potter! But then the police caught me…_

-0-

The Golden Trio (Harry really hated that title) were just minding their business…walking through the halls of Hogwarts…not doing anything even remotely close to what would be considered unnatural or strange…Then came the worst thing imaginable.

The toad.

The toad and her damned cough that was more like a really really REALLY old teacher calling for a class to be quiet. He could see Hermione visibly cringe and Ron's face turn tomato red (It really was a funny color for a face).

Blah blah blah bad, blah blah blah wrong, blah blah blah this, blah blah blah that. Harry thought he felt himself nodding off right there while Umbridge was chewing him out. That is, until a tiny miniscule laugh that only Harry and Hermione could hear escaped from Ron, and Hermione elbowed Harry in the gut (but not too hard).

At the top of the stairs (Behind Umbridge of course) stood McGonagall. She glanced to her left and to her right and looked down at the trio (Harry really did not like that title. I mean, where had it come from anyway?) and put a finger to her lips, signaling to be quiet.

Then she glanced again to her left and her right and behind her then looked back at Umbridge (who was still deep in lecture by the way) and pressed her hands against Umbridge's back as hard as she could. The fat Toad that was Delores Jane Umbridge fell down the stairs and landed with a _Thud._

Then McGonagall gave the best quote ever. A quote that Harry had heard before but never had quite understood until now. But this quote, Harry kept in his arsenal until his dying day. And once he was knocking at the Pearly Gates, the first question the guard asked him was what quote was said when a Toad fell down. Harry had immediately known the answer and smiled just thinking about it.

Quite literally the best quote in the world, it became Hogwarts' motto (thanks to McGonagall) and everyone admired it and wished they had a quote just as grand. People quoted the quote everywhere they went, and everybody loved it. There was one man who didn't and he "mysteriously" died the next day. This amazing quote just so happened to be:

Some people are like slinkies: Not really good for anything but still bring a smile to your face when you push them down the stairs.


	4. Sick

_Sorry this one's a bit late. I had no idea what to do with it, so it ended up being a 6-Liner. Enjoy!_

_Prompt: Sick  
Characters: Lily, James, and Remus  
Rating: T for language  
Summary: James can be such an idiot at times…  
Pairing: None_

-0-

"Potter, you sick-minded bastard!"

"…What'd I say?"

"Oh, I don't know. It could've been that you told her that you've been dreaming in strange ways!"

"I only meant it as she was sick with a fever and stuff…that's weird, right?"

"Well the way you said it, made it sound, quite nasty."

"Oh, shut it Remus."


	5. Tie

_Prompt: Tie  
Characters: Snape and McGonagall  
Rating: K+  
Summary: "What man doesn't know how to tie a tie?"  
Pairing: Sorta SS/MM. If you squint real hard._

-0-

"What man doesn't know how to tie a tie?" She smirks.

"Me." He says matter-of-factly.

"Obviously." She says mockingly.

"I believe that that is my line." He smirks.

"You're so insufferable." She says jokingly.

"Am I? I never knew." He says sarcastically.

"Alright, enough of the sarcasm. Your tie is tied...You should probably head down first…" She grow quiet at the end of the sentence.

"I hate this…" He sighs.

"As do I. But it must be done." She sighs.

"I can't wait till he is dead." He says tiredly.

"Neither can anyone else" She says matter-of-factly.

"…It came undone again." He laughs, for he did it on purpose. She dramatically sighs.

"Really, what man doesn't know how to tie a tie?" She smirks.


	6. Homework

_Prompt: Homework  
Characters: Marauders  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Too…Much…Homework…  
Pairing: None_

-0-

Homework. Homework. Homework.

That's all they heard these days. Since it was 5th year, OWL year, it was to be expected. But still.

They had so much homework, that the teachers were worried that they hadn't been pulling pranks. They feared that they were planning something big. They were of course; it was the Marauders, what else was to be expected?

But they had so much homework that Remus, _Remus_, was sleeping in class, Peter just didn't bother trying anymore, knowing he would never get it anyway, Sirius hadn't dissed the Black family name for a while, and James hadn't smiled in weeks.

This worried everyone else.

What worried the Marauders was that Snape was perhaps a _bit_ too comfortable hanging out with Lily Evans without having to worry about the Marauders.

Sirius commented on this one day and they decided they had better fix that.

That was the year when Severus called Lily Evans a Mudblood, and James actually felt bad for him. Though he would never admit it.

-0-

_Not up to par by my standards, but I needed to get it out as its due today. Next one should be better. I have no idea why, but this one was hard…_


	7. Paper Massacre

_Prompt: Paper Massacre__  
__Characters: Hermione Granger__  
__Rating: T…for strangeness...You'll see...__  
__Summary: Even the most organized people need to share their thoughts. But what she shares may be a bit surprising…__  
__Pairing: Sort of Hermione/Draco, but that not much. As far as we know, it's only one sided…_

_For those of you who don't know or didn't pay attention, Professor Charity Burbage is the Muggle Studies professor._

_And also for those of you who don't know, I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, you would have random chapters from the teacher's POV throughout the books._

-0-

"Alright thank you for that…wonderful…song you presented us Mr. Weasley, now please take your seat between Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, thank you! Up next is…Hermione Granger."

"Thank you Professor Burbage. For this assignment, I wrote a poem called 'Paper Massacre'.

'Paper all around me  
It's the only thing I see  
Is it my fault you died  
So that I could be free?

It looks like a person  
As any doll should  
I make them look real  
Like all those I know who are bad and good

Then I break the arms  
And then I rip the legs  
Then I tear the head  
And throw it in the flames

You may think this is strange  
Or that I need some help  
But try it once I dare you  
Before you try to yelp

I know what I've seen  
Because I know what I've done  
I try to keep clean  
But I am only shunned

So I have a Paper Massacre  
With tears down my face  
I make a million dolls  
That are burned within the day

I have yet to be discovered  
I have only been ignored  
But with these dolls in my possession  
I might even start a war

I make one of my friend  
And Draco Malfoy too  
I get rid of Ron's quickly  
But Draco's I cannot do

I don't know why  
There's usually no remorse  
Have I truly taken  
The completely wrong course?

As night draws closer  
I know I must  
I throw it in the fire  
And sleep in the dust

It works for me  
But not for you  
It's all I need  
It's all I do

It may seem strange  
Or exotic or weird  
But my Paper Massacre  
Is all that I have here'

'Thank you"

"...Um…Thank you for that…revelation…Miss Granger. Up next is Neville Longbottom!"  
-0-

_In case anyone is confused, she's confessing that she's basically a Voodoo Artist. She makes these paper dolls that look like friends, teachers, family, people she knows, and every night she makes one for everyone who made her mad or sad or annoyed her that day, and then she rips off the arms, then the legs, then the heads, and then she throws them into the fire place and watches them burn._

_Then one night her dolls that she's made are Draco and Ron, and she easily does the damage to Ron's doll but she can't bring herself to ruin Draco's doll. But then the next night, she realizes that she's in love with him and then burns his doll, hoping to make the love go away. Then she's commenting on how strange others would think it is, but it's pretty much the only thing that keeps her sane._

_By the way, I have no idea how I thought of this, so…The prompt idea for this was mine…I guess I just have a strange mind…Hey! I rhymed!_


	8. Brown

_Prompt: Brown  
Rating: K+ for ONE bad word…And it's not even that bad…  
Characters: Ron Weasley, Harry Potter  
Summary: That bean is brown…I'm not touching that!  
Pairing: None_

-0-

Ron looked at the box that Harry was holding. "Ugh, I HATE Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. I always get the worst tasting ones..."

Harry tilted his head. "Really? I always get the good ones."

"That's because you're the Chosen One. They have to be nice to you." Ron commented. Harry laughed.

No matter how much Ron said he hated the beans, he looked through the box anyway and brought out a nasty looking brown one. "I dare you to try this one."

Harry, not having ever experienced a bad bean, shrugged, took the bean, and popped it in his mouth. "Mm…Milk chocolate…"

"Dammit! Stupid Bertie Bott!"


	9. Lies

_Prompt: Lies  
Rating: K+  
Characters: Severus Snape, Harry Potter  
Summary: For he knew what a lie was, for he was very good at them, if he did say so himself, and this was most definitely, a lie.  
Pairing: None_

_I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, there would have been WAY more than 7 books and someone would've taken Harry away from the Dursleys. I don't care who, just anyone, Hell even Voldemort would've been better!_

-0-

His first potions class of the day, and he had already saved Neville Longbottom from blowing up his cauldron 3 times, soon to be a 4th if he did go over there soon. He headed in the direction of the dunderhead, making sure to swoop past Potter and his friends to seem intimidating.

He had to stop when he heard the Granger girl ask Potter if he was okay, the boy did look sickly, that much Severus agreed with. He told the Granger girl, one of his best friends that he was completely fine.

Severus' eyes narrowed slightly, but he kept going before the classroom was in ruins. It was not hard to fix Longbottom's mistake, but he wasn't paying much attention anyway. He was too busy thinking.

For he knew what a lie was, for he was very good at them, if he did say so himself, and this was most definitely, a lie.


	10. Chocolate

_Prompt: Chocolate  
Rating: K+  
Characters: Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall  
Summary: _"_You realize that if you keep eating all that chocolate, you'll die at an early age?" "My dear Minerva, I am still young! So I shall take you up on that bet!"  
Pairing: None_

-0-

"You realize that if you keep eating all that chocolate, you'll die at an early age?"

"My dear Minerva, I am still young! So I shall take you up on that bet!"

/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/

"You know, if you eat too many lemon drops, your stomach is going to burst and when Harry Potter comes to school, you won't be able to guide him."

"Please! Lemon Drops are what's keeping me alive!"

"I have a feeling that you've spiked your Lemon Drops…"

"A magician never tells his secrets…"

/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/

"You honestly think that _now _is the time to eating Lemon Drops left and right?"

"…Yes"

"Something is going on in the school right now, something that could be very bad, and you're shoveling Lemon Drops and you and Harry Potter are leaving the school on some field trip that you won't tell me anything about! Don't you think that's a bad idea?"

"…No"

"…You infuriating old man…"

/*-+/*-+/*-+/*-+/

"Albus Dumbledore was a great man, in many ways. He was something to everyone. A father to some. A mentor for others. To me, he was my best friend. That friend that everybody wants. That friend that makes you laugh no matter what mood you're in. That friend who asks you what's wrong and you say you don't want to talk about it but end up telling them a few moments later. That friend who you tell all your secrets to, but you don't realize that they haven't you told you anything until they're gone.

"We always had this bet going, ever since I started working here, that one of these days all the candy that he ate, the Lemon Drops that stayed on his tongue, the chocolate that was found in his pocket when he…passed, were going to kill him one day. And I believe, had this war not interfered, I would've won that bet. But because someone couldn't find it in their hearts to accept others, I guess we'll never know.

But it'd be safe to say that I would probably have won because I never lose."

-0-

_In case you couldn't tell, she's trying to be funny at the end there…yeah…_


	11. Dance

_Prompt: Dance  
Rating: K+  
Characters: Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley  
Summary: He hadn't expected her to say yes to going to the dance with him. After all, he was Neville Longbottom, and she was Ginny Weasley.  
Pairing: Slightly Neville/Ginny_

-0-

He hadn't expected her to say yes to going to the dance with him. After all, he was Neville Longbottom, and she was Ginny Weasley.

But when she did say yes, Neville was ecstatic! He even wrote home to his Gran to tell her the good news! Of course, in the process, he ended up spelling his name with three l's…

On the day of the Yule Ball, he waited in the Gryffindor common room for her. He didn't have to wait long but he still felt a bit dumb watching everyone walk out with their dates while he stood there and waited. But when she came down, his heart stopped.

She was absolutely beautiful. Stunning. Gorgeous. Whatever word you wanted to use. She smiled at him and they headed down to the Great Hall.

After the first few minutes of watching the champions dance, he extended his hand to her and asked "Would you like to dance?"

He told himself not to get too excited, for he expected her to wander off with someone else as soon as they got through the door.

But to his surprise, and delight, she replied with "Yes."


	12. Rejection

_Sorry this is so late! My schedule has been crazy! But hopefully a new prompt each week again starting next week!_

_Prompt: Rejection  
Rating: K+  
Characters: James Potter and Lily Evans  
Summary: He was tired of being rejected. But he did think it was something important every man should learn at some point in his life  
Pairing: James/Lily_

-0-

He was tired of being rejected. He'd asked her many times and always got the same answer. The answer was always no by the way. He wanted to give up. Several times in fact. But then he would see her laughing with Snape, and told himself that if Snivellus ever got her, he would kill himself.

And James Potter never wanted to kill himself. Never ever. He told himself to just be patient. That she'd come around. And she finally did. In their 7th year, she agreed to go on a date with him. A Test Date, she had called it.

It wouldn't be their first date until she said so. And that would be after their Test Date. If she liked it, then he would have to take her on a real First Date. Lucky for him, she liked the Test Date.

When they got married, they had a child and named him Harry. He looked exactly his father, except he had his mother's eyes. But James was okay with that. Vibrant green eyes were much better than boring brown eyes.

When Voldemort came to kill them, James's last wish was to have Harry learn and experience rejection. It made James a stronger person. Being rejected helped him to change his ways into the right direction. Lily said that she knew he was commited because he kept asking her out even though she always said no.

He just wanted Harry to experience something like that. He didn't care that poor Harry probably wouldn't live past the night. But if by some miracle he did, James wished his wish. As his father told him, a father's last wish was almost sure to come true.

And it did.


End file.
